


Chuck, His Sister, and Death Do Pizza

by ERamos9696



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERamos9696/pseuds/ERamos9696
Summary: Chuck needs help and the only one that can help Him is Death.  This little lunch date is just the beginning of how it all comes to an end.





	Chuck, His Sister, and Death Do Pizza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NyteKit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyteKit/gifts).



Chuck looked over to the kitchen area of the tiny pizzeria wondering why his order was taking so long.  He stared at his watch again disappointed that it had only been fifteen minutes. He knew that he could snap his fingers and the pizza wait would be no more, but it wouldn’t taste the same.

Chuck started to tap his thumb on the table trying to do anything but think about what might happen in a few minutes.  He stared down at the plastic tablecloth to see that the pattern was tomatoes.

 _Tomatoes. Fruit? Vegetable?_  

He didn’t think it would have started that much controversy when he created them.

Now the avocado on the other hand.  What made him think that the pit had to be that big?

 

His concentration was broken when he heard the bells make a clatter.  The door opened but there was nothing there.

Some of the diners looked up from their food, a natural response, but saw nothing and continued on with their own lunches.

Chuck watched as a long black coat materialized on the coat rack.  He saw the chair across from him pull out and then back in again, and then there he was.  Death hung his walking stick on one of the empty chairs.

Chuck looked at the skull head of the walking stick.  He recognized it as one of the creatures from another galaxy, far far away.  

_Well, that explains what happened to them..._

He focused again.  “Thanks for coming.  I know how much you hate this planet.”

Death just gave him the glare of being annoyed beyond words.

“How have you been?  I hear Billie is doing a fine job.”  Chuck’s attempt at small talk got him nowhere.  He began to bounce his knee up and down that only made Death more annoyed.

“Why is it that you have asked for me to come back to this over populated, over polluted marble?”

“Well, first I need to tell you the pizza is the best here.”

Death looked the restaurant up and down not impressed by anything he saw.  

The waitress, an older lady that had way too many years on her feet, put the food on the center of the table.  “Anything else boys?”

If she only knew how old these boys really were.

“Two glasses of water.  No straws please.” Chuck tried to explain the _no straw_ thing.  “You wouldn’t believe how many of these things are in landfills.  So not necessary.”

“So not care.”  Death watched Chuck as he served him a slice.

Death started to eat the pie with a fork and knife.  First he cut a tiny piece and chewed it slowly. He did not show much emotion but seemed to enjoy it.

This relaxed Chuck so he was able to take a bite from his own slice resulting in him burning himself with the cheese.  

Death rolled his eyes as he cut himself out another bite.

“So, that favor I needed to ask you.”

Death put his finger up to stop Chuck before he could continue.  

Chuck stared at him for a second.  He watched as Death served himself another piece.  Chuck decided to finish his own slice since there wasn’t going to be any discussion until lunch was over.

Death waved his hand over his glass of water and turned it into a gold goblet of red wine.  

“The blood of young virgins?”  Chuck appreciated his own joke.

“Is that your thing?  Asking people to drink the blood of his body.”

Chuck got upset.  Death always knew how to pull at his heart strings.

“He has a name, you know.”

“He has so many names.  Another one of your epic failures.”  Death continued on the slice.

“How was I going to know that people would start worshipping him?  He was supposed to keep an eye out on things for me down here.” Chuck still felt insulted.

“I’m not complaining.  Those Holy Wars kept my people very busy.  They still do.”

Now it was Chuck who rolled his eyes.  “You can’t just let it go?”

“And give up a chance to see you squirm?”

“You know I could just snap my fingers and-”

“Or I could just snap mine.”

“You wouldn’t dare.  Both of you knock it off.”  Amara stood before them.

Death stood up to give her a proper greeting and then pulled out a chair for her.  He served her a slice of the pie. “You will find this much more enjoyable than those souls you loved to devour.”

She watched how Chuck ate his piece and followed suit letting the oil from the pizza roll down her arms as she loved every inch of it.  “Pizza. I love pizza. As soon as we get this new galaxy together, we have to create pizza.”

“Well, actually, there’s a lot of things that need to come before that.” Chucked looked over to Death.  “And speaking of new galaxies, you wouldn’t happen to know where that black hole came from that swallowed up our new work?”

Amara stopped chewing to see how Death answered.

“Don’t be ridiculous. If I wanted to make galaxies vanish, I would start with this one.  Now why is it that you have brought me to this delightful little whole in the wall?”

Chuck was happy that Death was pleased with his meal.  “Right!” He sat up in his chair. Amara did the same. “I need you to bring him back.”

Again Amara waited to see how Death would react to the request.

Death seemed disappointed in the request itself.  He rubbed his eyes as he said, “When Dean,” Death paused in the memory of his last encounter with him, “killed him, his grace scattered into millions of little pieces over an infinite amount of galaxies.  That was your design.”

“I know.”  Chuck looked over to his sister to see her giving him the _I told you so_ look.  “The thing is, I need him back.  I want to make things right with him.  And now that Michael is running around screwing things up in this universe, I know Sam is going to need as much help as he can get.”  

Amara nodded in agreement.  “We would do it, but we need to pay close attention to how this new galaxy is forming or we will have another disaster on our hands.  Don’t need the universe floating into the sun now, do we?”

Death still didn’t give them any indication of any decision.

“I’ve got Gabriel almost at a hundred percent.  He should be ready in about a month, but Michael can do a lot of damage in thirty days.”

“Your attempts always come out so chaotic.  It bores me.”

Chuck felt that the answer was going to be a _no_.

“It won’t work out the way you think it will.  He will cause them more harm than good. I won’t be around to clean it up.”

Chuck saw this as a possible _yes_.

“Very well.  It only pains me that I will not be here to see the mess it will create.  But another one of your universes needs my attention right now. Billie will keep me updated.”

“Great, so you will do it?  How long will it take?”

Death rolled his eyes again.  “It’s done.”

“Dad?”

Chuck turned to see Lucifer standing in front of him.

“Son, welcome back.”

 

Death gathered his things and made his way out the door.  He almost wanted to warn Sam of the trials yet to come but he let that silly notion go when he remembered it was Dean that had disappointed him so.

Billie greeted him outside the pizzeria.  “My Lord, if I may?” She bowed her head in respect.

Death allowed her to continue.

“Why have you done this? The results will be the end of this planet.  I know that He believes otherwise, but we know the ending now that you have returned Lucifer.”

Death put his arm around Billie’s shoulder and started walking down the street with her.  “I, my darling daughter, know that you have grown fond of those two. But they will disappoint you as they did me.  Let this planet go down in flames as it should.”

“If you wish it so, yes, of course.”

Death stopped and looked her directly in the eye.  “You will try to warn them. Help them. It will come to no avail.”

“Are you ordering me not to interfere?”

“You may do as you wish.”  He leaned into her and whispered in her ear, “ _I told you so_ will be the last words you hear as they destroy you as well.”

She watched him as he walked away and disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the "Supernatural" fandom. Stay strong and be kind. 
> 
> To Amber:  
> Thinking of you.  
> Liz
> 
> I do not own or pretend to own the characters of the television show "Supernatural".


End file.
